


Coffee and Whiskey

by adevotedreader



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Co-workers, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevotedreader/pseuds/adevotedreader
Summary: When Bill took Holden’s face in between his hands and pulled him forward into a kiss, Holden tasted like stale coffee and whiskey.





	Coffee and Whiskey

When Bill took Holden’s face in between his hands and pulled him forward into a kiss, Holden tasted like stale coffee and whiskey.

Maybe it was because they were drunk. Maybe it was because he was lonely since Nance had left. Maybe it was because they’d shared too many rooms across the middle of nowhere land America. But tonight he wanted just a moment of pleasure, and judging by the ever present gleam of sadness in Holden’s eyes, he wouldn’t be opposed.

So when they came up to their shared room after a debrief at the bar turned into a drinking session, it seemed only natural to grab onto the first piece of potential happiness Bill saw. 

The first moments when their lips were brought together Holden stiffened and let out what could be described as a squeak of surprise. But after a beat he leaned into the kiss, tilting his head to allow for a more natural angle and putting his hand on Bill’s hips.

They continued kissing, pressed up against the door, for several more minutes, only breaking apart when they both needed more air than they were getting. Panting into each other’s faces, Holden seemed to steel himself for a moment.

“Bill, what are we doing?”

Bill took a moment to consider. On the one hand, this is something that could get them at the very least fired and at worst thrown in jail. On the other hand, no one was ever going to find out.

“What do you want to do, Holden? One night. No questions. No repercussions”

A spark seemed to light in Holden’s eyes, one that had long been missing, since long before Atlanta. 

“Whatever we want.”

Shoving himself forward from his position against the door, Holden briefly pressed a hard kiss against Bill’s mouth, more teeth and force than anything else. Then, walking them backwards onto the bed, he set to work on pressing kisses, and sucking blood to the surface of Bill’s neck while working on undoing the tie around his own neck.

Bill allowed the show of force for a moment, reveling in the sparks of pleasure that sprung up from the pressure on his neck. But soon enough they were hitting the edge of one of the beds in the room and he flipped them back around so Holden was the one who toppled down onto the mattress.

He took a minute to appreciate the sight below him. His time in the Navy meant that this wasn’t his first time with a man, but it was the first time in a long time, and certainly the first time he was able to take a moment to appreciate the aesthetic.

There was the beginning gleams of sweat tinting Holden’s brow, and that combined with the humidity of the air had made Holden’s hair just begin to return to what must be a natural curl.

Quickly he began working his own tie from his neck, removing his jacket and setting to work on his pants. Holden, taking his cue from Bill, began working his own clothes off. Neither bothered with setting the suits aside nicely, simply shimmying them off and discarding them.

After disrobing Bill moved forward and crouched over Holden, pulling him forward again into a kiss. This time though he snuck his hand down to Holden’s erection, drawing a gasp from the younger man.

Drawing backwards for a moment he looked around the room. “This would be easier with something slick.”

At that a blush bloomed across the top of Holden’s cheeks and he huffed out a sigh.

“One second.” 

He got up and went over to his suitcase and unzipped his bag of toiletries. After a moment of shifting the contents he withdrew a small plastic container of Vaseline. His look of embarrassment drew a bark of laughter out of Bill which only caused Holden’s blush to deepen and spread down to his collar.

“It’s good for moisturizing.”

“Believe me, I’m not complaining. For once your nancyboy ways are coming in handy.”

Holden shuffled back over to the bed, his penis bobbing with each step. The moment of levity seemed to have tempered some of the arousal, but the slight buzz of alcohol and the desire for closeness pushed them on.

Once more Bill pulled Holden to him and set about kissing him senseless while pushing him onto his back. Pulling the Vaseline open and dipping his fingers in, he quickly slicked one hand and returned to Holden’s erection. First, he slid his hand all the way down the shaft and then back up, spreading the jelly across the area. Then he slowly built up a steady rhythm, working his way up and down with a firm hand. Occasionally, he would stop his stroking motion, directing his attention to the head, sliding over the slit, slipping through the liquid there, massaging where the head meets the shaft with his thumb. Each time he did this Holden let out a sigh like moan; apparently he was particularly sensitive.

After several more minutes what had begun as kissing was now largely them gasping into each other’s mouths as Holden let out the occasional moan and plead for Bill to keep going.

The whiskey that had helped them get to this point was working in Holden’s favor. Where Bill might have wanted to tease Holden a bit longer, slow his pace down, perhaps demand some begging, now he was just desirous to see Holden finish. To know that he had brought this man, usually so put together and self-important, down to a more basic form, just chasing after pleasure.

The flush that had spread across Holden’s face and chest grew to a deeper red, and each stroke drew a deep gasping breath from his chest.

“There we go, Holden. You’re right there aren’t you.” A bite across the edge of his clavicle made Bill grown and increase the speed of his strokes. Shifting from his position, Bill brought Holden’s face back to his own and pressed a hard kiss to him. “Come on Holden, cum for me.” Sealing his lips over Holden’s mouth, he swallowed down the moan Holden let out as he finally came, semen spurt across his own chest and then dripping down Bill’s fist as he continued stroking, milking the orgasm out of the body below.

Holden broke the kiss, gasping for breath, twitching with the last vestiges of pleasure. Finally Bill stopped his hand and simply held the waning erection in his hand. After a moment, he went to the bathroom, rinsing the evidence of Holden’s pleasure from himself.

Returning to the bed, Holden seemed to have composed himself somewhat. Looking towards Bill though, some of his normal reserved attitude seemed to be drawing itself back up.

Glancing down at himself, he sat back down on the bed. “Well kid, this isn’t going to take care of itself.” At that Holden’s blush renewed itself, but some of the spark seemed to return to his face.

“Then I guess I’d better do something about that.”

Shifting to the edge of the bed Holden slid down to his knees, turning to place himself between Bill’s knees.

At that Bill realized what Holden intended to do and he put a hand forward, bracing himself against Holden’s shoulder.

“Kid, you don’t have to do that. I’d be perfectly happy with-”

Holden’s face took on a look that was almost accusatory as he moved Bill’s hand from his shoulder to his cheek.

“I don’t have to. I want to. I want to feel the weight of your cock against my tongue. I want to bring myself down and smell only you. Want to feel you twitch against the back of my throat. Have your hands in my hair, using me to chase your own pleasure.”

Bill took a second to blink before continuing. “That’s a lot to take in right there. And definitely not what I was expecting to come out of your mouth.”

A smirk formed on Holden’s face, “Something tells me that you like being in charge. And that you don’t mind it when the person you’re sleeping with lets you take charge. If there is one good thing to come from these interviews in my personal life, I would definitely mark opening my eyes to the power words can have in intimate moments.”

Though the mention of their work put a slight damper on his desire, Bill nodded all the same. He repositioned his hand, stroking the hollow of Holden’s cheek for a moment before drawing his mouth down to his member. He kept the touch light enough that it was a guide, not a force. For all Holden’s bluster, he certainly didn’t seem the type to have much experience with sucking guys off.

Holden took a moment to review the area and then moved forward. He brought his hand up, fisting the penis in front of him at the base, and bringing his mouth forward. First just kitten licks, getting a feel for it, then taking the head into his mouth. After the first introductory suckles though, he moved forward quickly. It seemed like even in this Holden was determined to dive in without nary a care.

Though he didn’t take the full erection into his mouth, he did make sure to work the bottom of the shaft with his hand, keeping up a squeezing pressure and working up and down on what wasn’t in his mouth. Once it seemed Holden was truly set on this course and not about to back out, Bill moved to grasp the back of his head, working his fingers into the longer strands there.

It had been some time since the last he orgasmed, and even longer since that involved another person. Nancy had never been much for blowjobs, only doing them on the rare occasion. The feeling of a warm wet mouth around him already was enough to drive him to the brink. But looking down and seeing Holden’s wide blue eyes staring up at him just about did the trick. Though he wanted this moment of pleasure to continue, his body’s desire for release was stronger.

He nudged the head beneath his hands forward with more force, guiding Holden to a slightly faster pace. The slightest graze of teeth, as Holden struggled for a moment against the change, was all the more tantalizing; the smallest hint of pain only drove the pleasure higher.

Slight tears seemed to be gathering at the corner of Holden’s eyes, though no pain entered his gaze. Bill remembered the words from earlier, and used a heavier hand, guiding the mouth further down his erection, feeling the slight tightening at the back indicating he’d hit the throat. He damn near relished the slight gagging motion it set off in Holden.

He moved his hips forward, a slower pace, not quite matching the down strokes of Holden’s efforts. But it didn’t matter.

A few more pulls forward of Holden’s body, and Bill pulled out of the Holden’s mouth and stroked himself off. Not more than four strokes later and he came across Holden’s face, marking him.

Holden held still, though his eyes were slightly widened with shock.

Taking several steadying breaths Bill released himself and leaned back, no longer crowding the body on the floor.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t think you’d want that to happen in your mouth.”

A small laugh escaped Holden. “But you thought that marking me up was just fine.”

“I don’t see you complaining.”

Holden nodded slightly, more to himself than an acknowledgement of what Bill said. They both stilled and silence grew between them.

Holden stood up slowly, steadying himself with a hand out to the bed. He looked at Bill again, semen still on his face, nodded again to himself, gave a small smile towards Bill’s direction and then turned and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

Bill laid backwards, the high of the orgasm fading, but leaving behind a pleasant centered feeling. Not a lightness, but a feeling of stability. He continued lying back until he heard the shower kick on in the bathroom. Stretching up, he pulled himself off the bed and shrugged on his pants and shirt. Grabbing a handful of change, he wandered out into the hall, found a vending machine and grabbed a couple of waters. It almost seemed ridiculous to pay for water when he could just wait for Holden to finish his shower, but having something to do was useful as he waited and the cool chill of the bottle was welcome in the heat. He’s sure Holden would appreciate the second bottle he’d bought later.

Draining his bottle he walked back to the room. By the time he was back inside he could hear the sound of Holden brushing his teeth. He hummed tunelessly to himself, waiting for his own chance to clean up and bed down.

A few moments later the tap shut off and Holden walked out in his towel. His hair dripped slowly onto his shoulder, water running down the chest that Bill had touched, down to where the towel rested on his hips. His face was fresh and pink from being scrubbed, but even so Bill could recall the sight of Holden on his knees, marked with white across his face. He doubted he would ever forget the sight.

“Sorry, I forgot to grab my things.”

“After all that I don’t think that seeing you in a towel is going to have me running for the hills.”

A small smile made its way onto Holden’s face as he walked to his own suitcase as Bill walked the opposite direction to take care of his own nightly routine.

Later, once they were both in their respective beds and the lights were off Bill let out a small sigh. After a long day, a late night out and his activities with Holden he was quite tired. Sated, but tired.

Almost too quiet for him to hear, a small voice came out from the other bed, “Thank you, Bill.”

Rolling over towards the voice Bill sighed, adjusted the blanket more securely across his shoulders and nodded into the darkness.

“Not a problem, kid.”

Closing his eyes, he slowly fell asleep to the soft sounds of breathing in the dark room with the memory of the taste of stale coffee and whiskey on Holden’s breath.

**Author's Note:**

> So the first line of this popped into my head and would not get out of my head. I don't write too often, so I decided to take advantage of it while the plot bunny was hopping. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> And if you like feel free to come find me on Twitter @iadevotedreader


End file.
